World War Love
by Crayola91
Summary: Straight after the war, Ron and Hermione lemon. Can leave this as a one chap but also have future plans for a Dramione or Hamione linking in, let me know thoughts in the reviews :)


Everyone walked into the Weasleys' humble abode, slightly worse for wear. Exchanging subtle glances at one another, holding each other, not only for comfort but to try and hold each other together from falling apart. From losing siblings, sons and friends in a battle which right now was difficult to understand but was for the ultimate greater good.

With Ron's arms tightly around her and his fingers entwined in hers, Hermione snuck a look at Harry across the kitchen. His eyes met hers with the sorrow and strain of the battle but with the faint sense of triumph. Finally, after the strenuous year they had all had, it was over. A heartfelt sob escaped from Ginny and Harry tightened his grip on her. Although the battle had been won, the loss of her brother would take time to heal. After refusing the offer of tea from Mrs Weasley (who seemed to be in auto pilot), Harry proceeded to take Ginny upstairs and settle her to bed. He glanced back at his best friends, who at this point broke their gaze from each other and mouthed 'thank you' to them. He didn't have to and they themselves knew that but with a slight upturn of the lips all was acknowledged. The Triumphant Trio. Heroic 3. Only a few of the names they would find themselves being called over the next few months.

Hermione had placed herself at the back door, glancing as she watched a family she had now grown to know as her own in separate ways. George was staring intensely into a glass of firewhiskey, drowning in the despair of his partner in crime being lost from the world of the living forever. Mr Weasley holding Mrs Weasley as she sobbed in his shoulder at the loss of one her babies. Bill and Fleur looking at each other tenderly as the harsh realisation of the nights events struck them in their own way. Charlie leaning against the wall near the fireplace, occasionally glancing at his heartbroken parents and knowing that nothing he could say or do would ease their pain, glaring into the flames as if awaiting some form of answer that would never appear. Percy, who after all his faults appeared by his family's side, standing awkwardly at the table, not knowing whether he had the right to grieve or how to think.

Ron made his way over to Hermione. All he sought was her comfort, her touch and in spite of all that had happened, their kiss was rotating within his head over and over. Their eyes met as he stood inches from her and without a second thought, they clasped hands and headed upstairs. Away from grieving, away from the sorrow and towards something that neither one of them knew about yet.

They stepped into his room. Completely disorganised, slightly messy… but totally Ron. They closed the door behind them and stood frozen in time. Their eyes met and everything else disappeared. All the despair of the past 24 hours, everything they had fought for as in that moment it was only the two of them.

"Why has it taken this long…" Ron muttered. It was more of a rheotorical question opposed to anything else but before another word could be uttered Hermione had grabbed his face on either side and pulled him down to her in a kiss that neither of them could stand ending any time soon.

Their tongues flitting against one another teasing and bursting to the brim with longing that had come with years of tension. Hermione nibbled at Ron's lip and an appreciative moan escaped him before he cast a silencing and locking charm on the room. He responded hungrily, grabbing Hermione in his arms and taking in her body and scent. His arms wound tightly around her before moving their way to her thighs and pulling her upwards onto his waist. She responded eagerly wrapping herself around him whilst tugging on his hair and moving her lips down to his neck. He moved clumsily to his bed and gently laid her on it.

Ron started to undo the buttons of her blouse to expose her breasts, her nipples already erect before his mouth even found their way to them. With every suck a moan escaped Hermione's lips, not helping the already constricted area within Ron's pants. He gently guided her blouse away from her shoulders and tossed it to the side before starting on her jeans. Hermione's back arched as he guided them down over her legs again tossing them carelessly to the side. Ron looked up and took the time to take in the beauty of the girl/ turned woman he had always had a love for. As his mouth found its way over her legs and up her thighs, he paused until she begged him to carry on. With that, he placed his tongue along her thigh only pausing to blow on the trail his tongue had left causing goose bumps to erupt all over Hermione's body. Another audible moan made him hungrier and he started to tease her, dipping his tongue in and out of her whilst his hand tenderly rubbed her until she came.

The moans that escaped her, the shudders that overcame her body were the final straw. He climbed up the bed and whilst gripping her tightly he entered her. She clung to him and as her nails sunk into his back he moaned into her ear. Holding one another tightly, whispering 'I love you', 'Always have', 'Please don't stop' they finally came together.

They lay next to one another, trailing every part of each other's bodies with fingers, mouths until they eventually rested in one another's arms.

"What happens tomorrow Ron?" Hermione whispered to him staring into his eyes.

"Honestly? I don't know Hermione. One thing I do know, I have you and I have no intentions of letting you go. But for now, lets have tonight. I love you." He had never meant anything more within his whole soul and being.

"I love you too Ronald." She snuggled deep into him and as they lay together falling into a sleep and the past seven years all seemed worth it.


End file.
